1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the invention relate to a multi-band filter module and fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multi-band filter module that provides a multi-band function through at least two packaged filters, and fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) is a communication technology whereby persons can conveniently use mobile communication devices in many countries across the world, without requiring international roaming. The GSM has been widely spread around Europe.
The GSM is briefly divided into bands of GSM 850, GSM 900, GSM 1800, and GSM 1900. If two of the above-described bands are used in the system, it is called a dual band, and if three bands are used, it is called a triple band. If four bands are used, it is called a quad band. In order to implement a dual band function, the conventional mobile communication device should be provided with at least two transceiver filters. In order to implement a quad band function, the conventional mobile communication device should be provided with at least four transceiver filters.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a quad band filter module used in a related art mobile communication device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art quad band filter module 100 includes four filters 111, 112, 113, and 114 arranged on a substrate 120 in a line. These filters on the substrate are packaged by an upper wafer 130 and a lower wafer 140. These filters 111 through 114 are communicable in the bands of GSM 850, GSM 900, GSM 1800, and GSM 1900, respectively.
In the related art filter module, however, four filters 111 through 114 are arranged on one substrate 120 in line, and thus the number of output pads 150_1, 150_2, . . . , and 150_n (where, n is a constant) provided on the upper wafer 130 of the filter module 100 to connect the respective filters 111 through 114 with an external power is increased. For example, in the case where each of filters 111 through 114 is provided with six electrodes, 24 output pads (not shown) are provided on the upper wafer 130, while no output pad is provided on the lower wafer 140.
Accordingly, a coupling phenomenon occurs among the output pads closely arranged in the filter module 100, and this causes an inflow of an external noise or disturbance among the filters 111 through 114. Also, due to the coupling phenomenon, the related art filter module 100 cannot perform an accurate filtering by frequency bands, and thus a yield of the product is degraded.